Yuuto Ikeda
Yuuto Ikeda is a student in Doubt Academy 3: Alpha. He possesses the title of the Super High School Level Emergency Medical Technician. In the first trial, he was wrongfully convicted of Ayako Itou's murder and executed. Later in the final trial of Doubt Academy 3: Epsilon, he is revealed to be Alpha's Mastermind. During the ending of the game, his data is uploaded into a human clone, and he escapes Gaia with the rest of his class. Appearance Personality Background Yuuto Ikeda became one of the youngest EMTs to work at a major hospital after displaying remarkable bravery and aptitude during a crisis in which another paramedic was injured while on the job. Showing no hesitation, he took the wheel of the ambulance and successfully saved both the patient and the paramedic. Making a name for himself as a bit of a local hero, he continued to give nothing but his absolute best effort while on the job, gaining the respect of his teammates as well. Born into a family of doctors, Yuuto was surrounded by pressure to enter a field of medicine since he was very young. Glad that he had finally found a profession he excelled at and made his family proud, he’s eager to take his title as far as it will carry him, determined to save as many lives as he can along the way. Skills Life Saver Yuuto has been trained in all the skills needed to quickly and accurately provide emergency care, including CPR, using a defibrillator, or casting a splint, and is able to perform them all with ease while under pressure. From listening to his parents and brother, he also has the basic knowledge required for advanced techniques such as intubation or drug administration. Constant Alert Accidents can happen at any time so Yuuto is always prepared in case his pager goes off and he need to get to work. Rather then sleeping all at once, he takes many small naps throughout the day, allowing him to perform at his peak even in the middle of the night. Doubt Academy 3: Alpha Relationships 'Ayako Itou - '''Yuuto and Ayako were complete strangers when they were alive, and he considered her to be weak, even intentionally making her uncomfortable. But after both of them died, Ayako guided Yuuto on to becoming a better person, though their relationship was remarkably troubled for the first weeks following their deaths, only turning around after she tried to help him at the beginning of the fifth week. Their last scene together suggests they might resume their romance one day. 'Saori/Ame Kinoshita - 'Yuuto deemed her an idiot in the first trial, but Saori sees the good in him despite of being the mastermind (unbeknownst to her). His robot clone resented her and called her a bitch for opening the cupola. She also accused him of being the mastermind because his ElectroID was able to open and close forbidden areas such as the jail. 'Wakana Fujiwara -''' Although Yuuto trusted her as his accomplice and was physically attracted to her, at the time they put their plans into motion, he ultimately did not agree with her beliefs and thought of her as inferior and likely to die before him. He did not meet Wakana again until long after his death, in Tartarus; rejecting everything he had done in life, Yuuto was hostile and even violent towards Wakana. His data backup featured in endgame happily sent her to her death, but the backup in the Isolation Ward avoided her as much as possible during the timeskip. Trivia * He is the first Mastermind to have died before being identified in a vote. * His altered keycard in the Isolation Ward lists his cause of death as "cardiac eruption". Category:CharactersCategory:Doubt Academy 3: AlphaCategory:ExecutedCategory:DeceasedCategory:MastermindsCategory:Male StudentsCategory:The CollectiveCategory:Revived